This invention relates generally to platform assemblies, and in particular to a portable tree stand for supporting a person in a tree which is readily attachable to a tree.
Tree stands are used for supporting hunters, photographers, and nature enthusiasts at an elevated position in a tree to watch for game or observe wildlife. At that position, the view of the surrounding terrain is increased, a field of aim is improved, and the user is less likely to be seen by wildlife.
Unfortunately, it is difficult to attach a tree stand to a tree. The user must while holding the platform in position adjacent to a tree trunk, move a chain or yoke around a back side of the tree trunk, secure and tighten it firmly against the tree. These tasks are cumbersome for the user because one hand is occupied supporting the platform. Any noise which is generated may alert nearby wildlife. Some tree stands have a limp chain which is both noisy and awkward to secure. Further aggravating the difficulty is that the user is frequently at an uncomfortable position, standing on a branch of a tree in a dark, wet or cold environment. These tasks are potentially hazardous, and many users have inadvertently fallen and received injury.
Another drawback of conventional tree stands is that they are limited for use on trees which are nearly perfectly vertical. Some trunks or sections of trunks deviate from a vertical orientation by 10 degrees or more. A conventional tree stand is configured to align axially parallel with a tree trunk and engage the trunk generally facing a radial axis of the trunk to provide a stable attachment. When the tree trunk is slanted, the result is a laterally inclined platform which is uncomfortable and hazardous.
Moreover, conventional tree stands have a seat arrangement which is inconvenient. These stands provide a seat on a unit which is separate from the platform assembly, requiring duplicate attachment and leveling tasks and which increases total weight and bulkiness. Alternatively the seat is on a common structure with the platform, but it must be partially disconnected before the tree stand can be collapsed to a compact, portable configuration.
Among the several objects and features of the present invention may be noted the provision of a tree stand which is easily attached to a tree; the provision of such a tree stand which is level when attached to trees which deviate from vertical orientation; the provision of such a tree stand which collapses to a compact, portable configuration; the provision of such a tree stand which provides a level seat; and the provision of such a tree stand which is economical.
In general, a tree stand according to the present invention is adapted for mounting in a tree to support a person. The stand comprises a back frame configured for engaging a trunk of the tree and a platform attached to the back frame. A length of chain passes generally horizontally around the trunk to secure the back frame to the tree. The chain is configured to be generally rigid and self-supporting in the vertical direction but freely movable in the horizontal direction. The length has a first end portion secured to the back frame and a second end portion adapted for releasable connection to the back frame so that the chain may form a loop generally around the trunk. The length of chain is freely moveable when the second portion is disconnected from the back frame to wrap around the trunk of the tree. A hook is secured to the back frame and configured to engage the second end portion to secure the length in the loop around the trunk. A ratchet mechanism controllably decreases a circumference of the loop around the trunk for securing the back frame to the tree.
In another aspect, a tree stand according to the present invention is adapted for mounting in a level orientation in a tree to support a person. The stand comprises a frame member configured for placement generally vertically in a position adjacent a tree trunk and a platform attached to the frame member for placement at a level orientation. A securing member passes around the tree trunk and is adapted for connection to the frame member for use in securing the frame member to the tree trunk. A rest is configured for engaging the tree trunk to support at least a portion of the tree stand away from the trunk. The rest is pivotally mounted on the tree stand so that the rest may be pivotally adjusted to engage a non-vertical tree trunk so as to arrange the platform in a substantially level orientation.
In yet another aspect, a foldable tree stand according to the present invention comprises a back frame configured for engaging a tree trunk and being securable to the trunk. The back frame has an upper end and a lower end. A platform pivotally attached to the back frame generally at the lower end is configured for placement at a level orientation to support a load. A seat is pivotally attached to the back frame at a position above the platform. A post for supporting the seat has a top end which is engageable by the seat and a bottom end. The post is pivotally attached to the platform generally adjacent the bottom end. The back frame, platform, seat, and post are hinged together in an articulated structure collectively approximating a parallelogram. The structure is capable of tilting while maintaining the seat and the platform in generally parallel relation. The structure is foldable between a deployed position in which the upper end of the back frame and the top end of the post are spaced above the platform and a collapsed position in which the upper end and top end are generally adjacent the platform. The seat is adapted to maintain engagement with the top end of the post as the structure tilts across a full range of motion between the deployed and collapsed positions.
Other objects and features of the present invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.